People Watching
by WhiteRoseRed
Summary: Kurt's living in New York, his hectic lifestyle stressful to say the least. And there's only one thing that really relaxes him: People watching. Well, up until he sees someone who perks his interest quite a bit. Klaine. Ficlet.
1. Part One

**Just something that popped into my Glee deprived head. This is an AU where Kurt never transferred to Dalton and never met Blaine. It'll probably be a two-shot but, if my brain decides so, it might turn out to be a three-shot. I really hope you enjoy. WhiteRoseRed xx**

**People Watching-Part One**

He set his coffee down on the furthest outside table to the right, the one next to the increasingly tall pot plant, and sat down the way he had always sat down, left leg crossed over right. He knew this part of New York better than the back of his hand; he knew where the nearest bus stop was, the closest all night pharmacy, the best place for Italian. Faye's was the place he knew the best though. He'd gone there almost every single day since he'd started college, and that had been a little more than a year ago. He'd only chose Faye's at first because it was pretty much the closest coffee shop to his college, but soon enough it became more than a coffee shop to him. It was the place he came to straight after classes ended; he'd order the same coffee, smile at the same barista, take the same route through the cluster of tables, and precede to take up his normal position.

This routine offered a sort of comfort to him; a small amount of routine to the otherwise crazy lifestyle he lived, one that many New Yorkers shared. Faye's was small and seemed so insignificant compared to the large skyscrapers and the intimidating force of large chain coffee shops and superstores, but Kurt supposed that was because it was. It wasn't for him, however. For Kurt it was a necessity. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to cope without it. He loved college, of course he did, but it was a lot of a work, and that was without all the additional activities he took part in to boost his chances. The coffee shop was his little sanctum of peace, the place he went to calm down before he returned to the massive pile of assignments that were threatening to destroy what he had left of his social life.

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee, staring out into the clustered street. People watching had become one of his favourite hobbies that he had, or at least he liked to believe he had, perfected. Not that people watching was actually that hard, but there was certain things Kurt knew just did not go down well when you were people watching. For one, staring at someone to the point of them noticing was not a great idea, and gaping stupidly wasn't terribly attractive.

So Kurt only let his eyes linger briefly on each person, taking in their appearance only slightly and focusing no more than a little on the clothes they were wearing, which was strange for him because for most of the day he'd been studying all things clothing in depth, looking for the little details and picking out things that made each item of clothing work. He blinked slowly and clutched his drink with both hands, the warmth of the liquid emanating through the coffee cup, bringing a welcome amount of heat to the tips of his fingers, the rest of his hands covered by his favourite fingerless gloves, and his most fashionable, of course.

His adjusted his scarf and stared out into the steady stream of New Yorkers, each with their own agenda and their own place to go, the infinite possibilities of who they were fascinating to Kurt. He loved New York for that; he loved the fact that no matter where you were, no matter what you were doing, there were always new things to see and to discover, as clichéd and as sappy as that sounded. Kurt had never really had that before. Living in Lima for as long as he did, he'd become heavily accustomed to the humdrum of life there, nothing really standing out anymore.

A tall man walked past him, the suitcase that was gripped in his hand bearing an emblem that Kurt didn't recognise. His hair was slicked back and Kurt was frankly mortified by the comb over that the man had obviously spent about two seconds on. A woman was behind him, her pink heels clicking against the concrete at a fast, steady rhythm that was just the tiniest element in the huge symphony of noise that constantly consumed New York. She had her hair in a tight bun and the scissor skirt she was wearing clung to her tightly, limiting the amount of distance she could step. She looked just as business-like as the man in front of her, her face tense and her nose angled just slightly more upwards than was the norm.

Kurt watched as taxis made their way slowly down the packed street, parting the people who had been forced off of the pavement by the rush of busy individuals. The colourful arrangement of scarfs stood out in the otherwise average arrangement of outfits, the surprisingly cold autumn day prompting people to delve into their winter wardrobe a little earlier than in previous years. Kurt's eyes stuck on a man who was exhibiting a striking bright scarf, the pink and orange jumping out at him, and not in a good way. But before Kurt could get a good luck at the man, he'd disappeared behind a large group of giggling girls, their laughs almost as obnoxious as the scarf.

Kurt closed his eyes and rested his chin on his knuckle, his elbow leaning on the cold wood of the table to hold his head up. He let the noise of the indecipherable crowd fill his ears and wash away what was left of the stupidly long lecture he'd almost died in that afternoon, and opened his eyes again, his eyes lingering on nothing this time; just watching.

* * *

><p>Kurt came back the next day, as per usual, and sat at his normal table, instantly taking in the overcrowded street. He didn't really know why he found the vast arrangement of noisy people so comforting, in fact, you would have expected him to hate being in such a place after the sort of days he usually had. But Kurt loved it. Maybe it was because of the strange aura of mystery that surrounded each and every unknown person, he didn't know.<p>

It was colder that day, the chilly wind brushing against his face and causing a light reddening to colour the top of his cheeks, a pink settling on the edge of his nose too, to his dismay. The almost scalding coffee heated his insides, sending a brief rush of warmth through his body as his eyes travelled along the path of a passing bus. He sighed and stared up at the clouds, the evening sun just peeking through the grey and splaying clumsily across the street.

It was half past five when he caught sight of the same flamboyant scarf, the colours so striking that the man wearing the scarf might as well have been carrying a huge lantern or something. Kurt sighed; some people just had no taste at all, did they? Well, he thought that right up until he caught sight of the man's face. At that moment, all previous thoughts about the scarf were lost, Kurt's mind short-circuiting at the sight. He had curls, and normally to Kurt, this wouldn't really be a turn on at all, but the way this man's dark brown curls framed his face, he found himself unable to take his eyes of them. He was quite a distance away, across the street and heading down the street, his pace steady and his movements light. Kurt momentarily forgot his rule of strictly not giving people the once over, and actually craned his neck to try and follow the man's movements, but before he could get a better look, he'd disappeared around the corner, leaving Kurt just the tiniest bit frustrated.

He mentally slapped himself and tried to work out why exactly he would take such interest. Was his life _that_ empty? Sure, he hadn't exactly been in a successful relationship for quite a while, and the steadily diminishing round of one nightstands that he'd lowered himself into over the summer had been wiped away by the steadily growing pile of coursework and assignments, not that he really cared, but was he really that desperate?

Kurt smiled warmly at the barista as she strolled out of the shop for her break, quickly lighting a cigarette and drawing on it, a relaxed look set upon her face. Kurt finished his coffee, returned the cup to the cleaning tray inside the shop and brushed past the barista quickly as he made his way down the street to his apartment, walking the way the man had come, the bright orange and pink still set in his mind.

* * *

><p>Kurt continued to see the man; his scarf and his strangely consistent smile never failing to lighten up the street. Kurt found himself looking forward to his people watching more and more every day, but not for the people, for the person. Kurt ignored the fact that the man had probably noticed his definitely rather creepy stares, but Kurt didn't think he minded, judging by the way that this man spent most of his time smiling at the world.<p>

Kurt would let his eyes draw up every bit of detail he could of the man before he disappeared around the corner: his clothes, usually some kind of cardigan and a pair of pretty nice jeans; the way there were always a few curls that had strayed onto his forehead; the fact that the man seemed to have some kind of increasingly adorable emotional connection with the nauseating scarf.

Kurt's eyes lit up whenever he saw him, his attention immediately pin-pointed on one soul among hundreds. He was so entranced by the man that he barely took time to think about how strange this whole thing was, and the fact that he was possibly becoming obsessed with the man whose name he didn't even know. But he _was_ gorgeous, Kurt reasoned. It was only natural, right?

* * *

><p>Two weeks later and November 1st had come about, the strong wind forgotten as Kurt strolled into Faye's, quickly ordering his coffee and proceeding to sit outside, despite the cold that seemed to sting his cheeks as he huddled against the back of his chair, wrapping his arms around himself instinctively. The streets were getting less busy everyday, the once hectic area free of the after work shoppers and giggling students, only people making their way home from the nearby college and various people leaving work and walking quickly to get home.<p>

Despite the loss of the hustle and bustle of the summer, Kurt didn't mind, because fewer crowds meant a better view of the man. He was about to question himself on this particular view on the situation when the still smiling face of the man came into his line of vision, his pace even quicker than in previous days, his backpack swinging from where he had it hanging off of his right shoulder. Kurt flickered his eyes down to his coffee for just a second before looking back up, inwardly laughing as the man tripped slightly over an uneven pavement stone, landing with one foot on the road. Upon seeing the upcoming bus, he ran to Kurt's side of the road, gesturing wild apologises at the bus driver who didn't look at all amused.

The man readjusted his bag so it was across his left shoulder, and walked closer and closer to Kurt, unaware of the boy's stare and his quickening heartbeat. Kurt very briefly caught the curly haired man's eye, and received a small eye roll and a little laugh that pretty much made Kurt's heart implode, which probably explained why he barely made any facial response, just gaping a little as the man passed by him quickly, just catching the inscription on his backpack: 'Blaine'. It looked like it had been drawn with black sharpie. Kurt decided rather quickly that he quite liked the name Blaine, turning his head quickly to watch as Blaine crossed back over the street and turned round the corner, his head of curls disappearing from Kurt's sight. Kurt looked down at his coffee, biting his lip as a huge smile took over his face, all sense of the cold lost.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and it was the seventh, and Kurt was completely exhausted, having endured half an hour of Rachel Berry ranting about him turning the heating on in their apartment when he could have easily just put on a sweater. Kurt just stood there silently as usual, letting her enjoy her little shouting fest. He'd come to learn this about Rachel; she, as an increasingly achieving actor, needed her time to just let it out. Kurt knew the feeling, very well in fact. He'd managed to survive another day of college despite the poor amount of sleep he'd had the night before, and was relieved to just be able to <em>sit<em> for a while.

He crossed his legs, cradling his high-caffeine mocha, Faye's speciality that day, and entered the routine of people watching, checking his watch every so often, knowing that five thirty was the most probable time for Blaine to make his appearance. But five thirty came around, and Blaine hadn't appeared at all, and Kurt, for reasons that he didn't really understand, started to get worried. His mocha was gone and Blaine's head of curls and obnoxiously coloured scarf still hadn't graced the street that was looking increasingly grey and empty in Kurt's eyes. He tapped his finger on the table impatiently, glaring out into the distance, ignoring, for the first time ever, the female barista's 'hello', in favour of blocking out the rest of the world and concentrating on finding one thing.

After twenty minutes of admittedly pointless waiting, Kurt finally gave up and started on his way home, deciding that he'd bypass the pile of assignments and designs and lounge in front of the television instead, probably with something unhealthy and totally satisfying to eat. He latched his eyes to the pavement, not looking up and watching his feet. A thin sheen of ice had formed on the ground and Kurt steered away from it carefully, making sure he didn't slip up and make a complete and utter fool of himself. It was working perfectly, or it was up until he walked straight into something and a flash of orange and pink met his eyes, before he found himself sprawled across the ground in possibly the most ungraceful manner he could ever imagine.

Before he knew it, a strong hand had taken hold of his forearm and he was pulled up with such ease that he silently questioned if he'd lost weight or something. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find the courage to open his eyes and apologise profusely to whomever he had just walked straight into, and then quickly exit. But when he looked up, he most certainly didn't regret it. His eyes instantly met golden ones, and he quickly caught sight of the familiar head of dark curls and the orange and pink scarf that was wrapped loosely around the man's neck, _Blaine's _neck.

Kurt stood silently for a second, brushing some dirt off of his black skinny jeans slowly.

"I'm so sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going." Kurt's words were rushed as he lifted a hand to assess his hair and flatten a few stray locks of hair down.

Blaine laughed and lifted his hands in front of his chest, "Don't worry, um…"

"Kurt," The countertenor verified. "And you're Blaine."

"Yeah, yeah I am. How did you know…oh." Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes in an action that made Kurt's knees weak. Was this guy constantly happy or…?

"Well thank you," Kurt smiled back, adjusting his shoulder bag and fixing his shirt, unaware of Blaine's lingering eyes. "I better be off."

"You go to a college around here, I take it." Blaine's attempts at conversation were highly welcome, but still startling to Kurt.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Kurt confirmed, pointing to the badge on his shoulder bag displaying the emblem of his fashion college.

"Ah, that's so cool. I used to go to a music college back in Ohio but…well, it wasn't really for me," Blaine shrugged. "Anyway, I better not keep you. I might see you around."

Blaine was gone before he could even utter a reply. He couldn't do anything but stand there for a moment, utterly consumed by emotions. Ohio? Did he really say that? Kurt shrugged to himself and continued walking. There were _loads_ of people from different states in New York. It wasn't all that surprising.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked, barging into their apartment and chucking her bag on the sofa next to Kurt.<p>

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, scribbling notes down into his jotter.

"You're smiling." Rachel shrugged, plucking a pear from the fruit bowl and taking a quick bite out of it before sitting down on the edge of the coffee table, staring down at Kurt's notes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise I wasn't allowed to be happy, Rachel." Kurt responded coolly, but still not letting the smile leave his face. He hadn't been able to get rid of it since his encounter with Blaine.

"No, I mean, it's not as if you're _always_ a complete personification of misery," Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow, "I just know how much your work has been stressing you out. You're usually swearing at whatever it is you write, not smiling at it."

Kurt continued to write, "I just had a good day."

"You met someone." Kurt's head shot up to meet a smug smile that seemed to fit Rachel perfectly. Kurt tried his best to keep his expression neutral.

"No, I just had a good day." He insisted, but the smirk wouldn't leave her lips.

"Sure, Kurt. Sure." She responded knowingly, standing up and sauntering away from him.

Kurt watched her enter her bedroom before breathing out heavily and dropping his pen, leaning back against the sofa. All he'd done today was make a complete and utter fool of himself in front of the man he'd been ogling for the last month or so. So why was he so indescribably happy? He'd just begun to question his insanity when the image that he'd met when he'd been pulled up from the ground flashed into his eyes. He understood instantly then.

* * *

><p>Kurt continued to see Blaine, exchanging just the slightest smile with him as he passed him on the other side of the street. Blaine still displayed the same highly endearing happiness that Kurt had noticed the first time he'd seen him, and the scarf still hung around his neck, never failing to put a grin on Kurt's face.<p>

When the Christmas holidays finally came around, Kurt found himself torn. He had the urge to continue having his daily coffee at Faye's, but he knew there really wasn't much point. That didn't stop him constantly thinking about it though, and that didn't stop his heart overtaking his brain. So there he sat on the first Monday morning of his holidays, at the table by the window, inside for once to avoid the almost painful December chill that stung every New Yorker's cheeks and kept even the most adventurous of children inside. Kurt shuddered despite the warmth of the coffee shop, and stared outside at the relatively deserted streets, watching a mother and her two children who were hanging onto her arms, letting their feet slide along the ice, laughing so loud that Kurt could hear them inside the shop.

He waited, bought another coffee when he finished his first, and waited some more. Five thirty passed but Kurt still waited, keeping his eyes set on the streets even when the cheery barista asked for his order. He really didn't care if it was stupid anymore, and he didn't care that a little part of him told it was so every time he cursed himself for blinking as his sharp stare latched on to everything moving in the cold street.

Blaine didn't come. Kurt sat there for an hour, staring intently out of the window despite his steadily falling hopes. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been; not only for believing that Blaine's schedule would actually be the same, despite it being the holidays, but for the fact that he'd even do this. He sighed and sat back completely, knowing full well that the whole situation was probably making him look borderline insane. He leant against the palm of his hand, defocusing his eyes so everything was a blur, and continued with his people watching, trying hard not to think about the person.

* * *

><p>Kurt linked his arm with Rachel's, feeling her lean ever so slightly against him, the heat of her body comforting. The late afternoon had found them both with their diaries empty and their boredom driving one another insane. To rectify this problem, Rachel suggested a walk. Kurt couldn't even form a sentence to verify his agreement, as Rachel had immediately pulled him off of the sofa with super scary strength and had shoved his coat at him with a large smile.<p>

"Rach, where exactly are we going?" Kurt asked, shivering as he rubbed his hands together and looked at her pointedly. She smiled, considering.

"You know that little park? The one near that coffee shop you like to go to?"

"Faye's?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Let's go there. We haven't been there for ages." Rachel bounced up a little and Kurt nodded, letting her lead him a little too quickly for his liking down the street, her gloved hand clinging to his arm.

They entered the park, and Kurt was immediately glad that they had come there. There was one main path that led through the square park. It was long, numerous benches lining the sides of it, each one dedicated to someone. The evergreen trees there towered above everything else, their branches seeming to reach out to each other, forming an effective veil over the park. A thin layer of frost still coated the grass despite it being almost six o'clock by the time they made it there. Kurt smiled; it was pretty.

Rachel led him to one of the nearest benches, sitting them down and crossing her legs, instantly closing her eyes and breathing in the cold air. Kurt leaned against her this time, a smile gracing his face, and watched as a family walked past, the parents carrying multiple shopping bags and the children's faces bright at the thought of the imminence of Christmas.

"Wow." Rachel breathed, finally opening her eyes and facing Kurt.

"Wow." Kurt agreed, feeling freer than he had in a long time.

"Who would've known? New York, Kurt. Sometimes I still can't believe we're here." Rachael continued, laughing quietly.

"I know; and this, all of this, college and our flat and…just everything. I never thought I'd actually get out of Lima, let alone Ohio." Kurt sounded astounded, and maybe that was because he was. He'd never expected half of what he'd got.

"Three years ago I was obsessing over Finn and getting the lead in the play, but now, I have a job Kurt, I have a job as an actress! I mean, it might not be that much now, but once they see me in the opening of The Song of the Morning, then I'll be away, right? In fact, yes. Everything will get so much bigger, for both of us Kurt, I can see it." After all these years, Rachael had never lost her optimism, and despite the fact that Rachael's attitude used to annoy him to no ends, it didn't now, on the contrary. Even when Finn has bypassed New York to continue working with his dad in the garage, Rachel hadn't given up. She had been heartbroken, Kurt knew that, but she'd moved on and looked for bigger things.

Kurt responded with a dimpled smile and squeezer her hand, closing his eyes again as she lent her head against his shoulder. They sat there for a while, not speaking a word but not needing to, letting all the stress of their daily life dissolve into the night air. Their reverie was only broken when a voice cut through the silence, startling them both. Kurt turned his head quickly, realising that it wasn't just a voice that was reverberating in his ears, but a song; a song that he instantly recognised. He couldn't see the singer, nor could did he catch sight of the guitar that was being played, whoever was singing probably being concealed by the trees. He sat back again and turned to Rachel who was grinning, obviously having recognised the song too.

"Teenage Dream," She laughed. "Whoever that is has a pretty good voice, maybe a little breathy but-"

"Shh, I want to listen." Kurt cut her off, because, yes, whoever was singing _did_ have a pretty good voice; an amazing voice in fact. Rachael rolled her eyes, and tugged him up.

"We'll start walking then, we need to start getting back anyway, besides I'd like to take a look at him…if his looks are of the same standard as his singing-"

"Rachel!" Kurt scolded, but laughed along with her.

"What? I'm _lonely_, Kurt." She giggled, placing her hand over her heart and pouting.

They walked further along the park path, until finally, they could see the source of the voice and the terribly cheesy song. Kurt's jaw very nearly dropped at the sight. He could recognise that scarf from a mile away. Rachel smirked at his expression as they moved closer and closer towards him, "See something nice, Kurt?"

"What-no. No…don't know what you're talking about." Kurt mumbled, still staring at the wild curls and the way Blaine's right hand moved quickly to strum the guitar, his voice working its way into his brain, Kurt's defences pretty much useless.

"Uh huh. Well, at least I know my assumption was correct," Rachel winked at him and Kurt cursed his pale complexion as he blushed. "Let me find my purse…"

She extracted the red leather purse from her handbag and pulled out a couple of dollars, striding confidently towards Blaine, the curly haired boy's eyes having still not caught Kurt's presence. Kurt could do nothing but follow Rachel as she all but skipped over to Blaine. Rachel entered Blaine's range of sight and bent down to place the money in his guitar case, receiving an incredibly gracious smile from Blaine.

"Kurt!" She called out. Kurt had to physically restrain himself from smacking himself on the head. "Aren't you going to-"

"Yes, yes, Rachel. I'm coming." Blaine stopped his song as he caught sight of Kurt who was rummaging through his jean pocket, finding a crumpled up ball of dollars among an arrangement of soft mint wrappers. Kurt looked up and caught Blaine's eye, immediately shocked by the intensity of the colour of his eyes, the gold piercing straight into him. He joined Rachel as she complimented Blaine's singing and dropped the money into the case, wrapping his arms around himself as he did so.

"-really are very good you know." Rachel's voice was a bit too loud for Kurt's liking as he just stood there, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Blaine at the fear of possibly melting at the sight of his gaze.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Blaine replied, his voice causing Kurt to fidget with his sleeves. Kurt didn't miss the spark in Rachel's eyes as an idea formed in her head. He knew exactly what was to come next.

"You wouldn't happen to me interested in maybe going for a coffee or something sometime, would you?" Kurt damn near cringed at her words, feeling more and more awkward every second.

"I'd love to, and you seem like a lovely girl but…not on your team." Blaine shrugged, laughing lightly, missing the way Kurt's eyes widened at the new information. Rachel just raised an eyebrow, unfazed.

"Well in that case, maybe Kurt would-"

"Right, Rachel. We've got to go," Kurt said quickly, taking Rachel's arm and sending her a look that he hoped expressed what he'd really like to say to her. "I've got stuff to do. So have you."

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Blaine chuckled and shot them a 'goodbye' as Kurt practically dragged Rachel away. Kurt turned back once to send what he thought was probably one of the most awkward smiles he'd ever had form upon his face, and tried hard to convince himself that the wink he received back from Blaine had been formed by his overactive imagination. He knew deep down it hadn't been.

Kurt found it incredibly hard to get to sleep that night, tossing and turning so many times that he thought he might be going mad. There were so many things going through his head, attacking and destroying all of Kurt's attempts at asleep and ravaging ever single rational thought he had left in his mind, of which incidentally, there weren't many. Every thought was of Blaine, of course; Blaine and that damn scarf. He groaned and covered his face with his arms, hearing Rachel's snores from the room next to his. Blaine was gay. Kurt didn't know why this made him so happy, especially seeing that he had _no_ chance with him, but it did. He knew he was being so stupid, he knew that he had a very blatant crush on the man he barely knew, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It had been way too long since his last successful relationship (he laughed internally at the thought of his last 'successful' relationship, and his only 'successful' relationship, which had ended in his partner just telling him simply that things weren't working) and he was grabbing onto anything, not that Blaine was just _anything_, because he really wasn't.

He really, really wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Anyone siting there?"<p>

It was Christmas Eve and Kurt was sheltering in the coffee shop. Rachel had invited her dads over for Christmas, and as much as Kurt liked them, they happened to share many of Rachel's personality traits, and Kurt didn't think he could handle two or so days straight of the equivalent of three Rachel Berry's constantly in his ear. So he'd sought refuge in Faye's, moving to the back of the shop for once and sinking into one of the plush leather chairs, his coffee on the table and his cheek against the palm of his hand as he flicked through his book, not really taking anything in but reading anyway.

So when the sudden voice cut straight into him, he jerked his head up, meeting the eyes of someone he certainly wasn't expecting to see. Blaine's eyes were sparkling and a smile graced his still tanned face (_how,_ Kurt thought, _it's winter for God's sake_), his guitar case hanging by the shoulder strap and the damn scarf hanging loosely around his neck. Kurt was stunned; he hadn't seen him since the park incidence, despite hopefully scoping the park a couple times in an act that he physically slapped himself for when he returned to flat to a curious Rachel.

Kurt's eyes darted around the room, assessing why Blaine might want to sit on the seat across from him, and seeing all other chairs taken apart from one next to a rather grumpy looking woman, he spoke, "Sure." He tried to sound relatively casual, but his voice still came out way too squeaky for his liking. Blaine grinned and set his coffee order down, hanging the guitar off of the chair and sitting gracefully down, hitting his foot against Kurt's accidently as he crossed his legs.

There was a moment of awkward silence, or at least it was awkward for Kurt, Blaine just continued to grin.

"So what brings you to Faye's?" Kurt finally said, remarking internally how stupid that probably sounded.

"Oh, just some extra money, you know? I asked if I could maybe sing here today. I always sing on Christmas Eve." Blaine replied, gesturing to his guitar energetically as Kurt died a little inside. He wasn't sure he'd be able to survive Blaine signing again, especially not if he was going to be, what, three meters away from, on the little built in stage.

"Have you ever sung here before?" Kurt asked, although he was pretty sure Blaine hadn't.

Blaine shook his head, "No, but I've always liked the look of this place, and you seem to like it quite a bit."

Kurt blushed instantly, clutching his coffee so tightly that he was a little scared of breaking the mug, "Good coffee." Kurt shrugged as Blaine lifted his chin up slightly, stretching his neck calmly, still smiling.

Kurt sipped at his coffee, well aware of Blaine's stare but refusing to meet it in case the hazel orbs rendered him speechless. He was already being awkward enough, and he didn't think suddenly becoming mute would lessen the tension in the air that only he seemed to be breathing.

"So…" Blaine started, tapping his fingers on his coffee, obviously trying to start conversation, and of that, Kurt was glad, "Where're you from then? You definitely don't have an accent from around here."

"Oh, um, Lima. It's in-"

"Ohio? That's cool, I'm an Ohio boy too," Blaine beamed. "Westerville."

"Wow, really? My parents were going to send me to this posh high school there to keep me…yeah, tuition fees there were really high," Kurt shrugged, and Blaine's eyebrows rose as his eyes lit up again. "Dalton, or something like that."

"Dalton, huh?" Blaine bit into his biscotti. Kurt nodded.

"Have you heard of it?" Kurt asked, not missing how Blaine's body seemed to jerk a bit excitedly as he verified the name of the school.

"You could say that." Blaine's lips quirked as Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion. Kurt shrugged it off and asked no more, despite the urge he had to delve deeper.

"Oh, six, time to roll." Blaine said as he glanced at his watch, before standing and pushing the chair in, lifting his guitar up too.

"Good luck." Kurt smiled.

"Oh, I don't need luck, sweetcheeks," Blaine winked. Kurt only raised an eyebrow, putting on an unimpressed façade, ignoring the way his heart was attempting to pound straight out of this chest. Blaine laughed. "I'm kidding. I need all the luck I can get. I'll probably forget the lyrics or muck up another chord or something stupid like that."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Kurt responded. "But if it helps, I can cross my fingers for you?"

Kurt lifted his hand up from his coffee and crossed his fingers, making sure Blaine could see. Blaine bit his lip to contain his smile.

"That would be much appreciated." He laughed and then turned towards the stage.

Kurt watched intently (maybe a little _too_ intently) as Blaine set up, watching the way his eyebrows would move oppositely whenever he was making a decision, and the way he took his guitar out of its case witch such care that it might have been made out of glass. Almost every single pair of eyes in the coffee shop was trained on the man who was now strumming out a few random chords, humming ever so slightly as he did so.

When he began to sing, Kurt very nearly just got up and left, or at least he would've, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was so entranced by Blaine's performance that he could barely breath, let alone walk. He was slowly losing hope of ever getting out of Faye's alive, considering the way he was trying hard to not start hyperventilating. Like the Sirens, Blaine had this strange instant power on him, and Kurt was sure that if Blaine continued to sing for the next couple of days straight, he wouldn't leave.

Blaine finished his program a lot quicker than Kurt would have liked, and after receiving one of the largest rounds of applause that Kurt thought he'd ever heard in the coffee shop, he sat down across from Kurt. It was only then that he noticed the sweat on Blaine's brow, the way it stuck the couple of stray ringlets to his forehead. Kurt decided then that it was incredibly attractive.

"You've still got your fingers crossed." Blaine observed, his voice warm and a little breathy.

"Oh…yeah, I have," Kurt giggled a little dizzily, uncrossing them quickly and stretching out his hand to bring back feeling to his fingers. "You were really good."

"Thanks. It's a miracle I didn't mess up." Blaine smiled.

"Nah, I'm just awesome luck."

Blaine locked his eyes onto Kurt's and, for once, the countertenor didn't avoid his stare, and let his eyes take in the beauty that was Blaine's. His heart had started up again, beating a little steadier now though, the rhythm audible in his ears. Kurt's eyes strayed down to Blaine's hands, his thumbs twiddling together quickly as if he was considering something.

"Look, Kurt-" Blaine was cut off by a ring, and Kurt immediately reached into his coat pocket to minimise the amount of disturbance as much as possible.

He accepted the call, sighing at the familiar name on his phone screen as he did so, and brought his iPhone to his ear, "What is it, Rachel?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes at Blaine as she ranted rather loudly at him, so loud that he had to hold his phone a couple of inches away from his ear so that he wouldn't destroy his hearing. He nodded and spoke a few words back, sighing as he hung up, "She wants me back. I'll wish goodbye to all sanity now."

Blaine laughed, "Flatmate?"

"Flatmate, old high school friend, general annoyance." Kurt replied, standing up and fixing his scarf.

"Oh, was she the one who was in the park with you?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yep. That's her," Kurt smiled. "I better be off then."

Kurt stood a little awkwardly as he keyed into the way that Blaine was dragging his eyes down him. Blaine cleared his throat and spoke, "I'll have to come here more often. It's pretty nice."

"Yeah, it is." Kurt's eyes danced along Blaine's face.

"You know, I might just come back on Boxing Day." Blaine raised an eyebrow and fidgeted.

"Mmm, well I might see you then," Kurt smiled brightly, happiness rushing through him at the prospect. "Bye, Blaine. Have a good Christmas."

Blaine nodded and waved as Kurt spun on his heel and headed to the door, not hearing the bell on the door ringing due to the amount of noise the voices in his head were making. He hadn't felt anything like this for God knows how long. The fact that he was actually making progress with Blaine astounded him, and the smile never left his face, or at least it didn't until he opened the door to his flat and was promptly met with a very angry Rachel Berry. But there was still a voice of doom and gloom inside his head that would spew out words of discouragement every now again. _So what if he'd gay, that doesn't mean he'd interested. He probably only sat next to you because he thought you were some loner or something. He was just being nice._ Those thoughts didn't manage to break through the thick barrier of the happy ones though, and these thoughts alone managed to prevent Kurt from picking up the Christmas turkey and throwing it against the wall the next day as Rachel performed yet another carol in the eyes of her sickeningly adoring parents.

* * *

><p>"That scarf really is hideous, you know?" Kurt slid into the seat across from Blaine who looked up immediately at the sound of Kurt's cheerful voice. It was Boxing Day, and Kurt had left the flat at exactly twenty-five past five, almost forgetting to put on his coat as he tore past a questionable Rachel. He'd practically skipped to Faye's, pretty much certain that he'd get what he'd been looking forward to pretty much all of Christmas Day.<p>

Blaine looked down on himself in confusion, "No it's not."

"It is." Kurt insisted, leaning over to pull a little at it, the action prompting Blaine to look up with a sparkle in his eye.

"It's not." Blaine argued, pulling away and crossing his arms in front of his chest in defiance, not missing the way Kurt raised his right eyebrow just the tiniest bit.

"It really is, Blaine. What is it with you and that scarf anyway? I swear you never take it off." Kurt asked, smiling inside at the way their conversation was managing to be so smooth, even though they barely knew each other. He hadn't had a friend outside college for a long time, apart from Rachael anyway, and he was determined to make this work. He had a chance, with a very attractive man as well, and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers.

Blaine chuckled, "I like it!"

"God knows why," Kurt retorted, eyeing the scarf with a mixture of disgust and affection. "It's awful."

"If you'd care to stop insulting my scarf, maybe we could have a proper conversation?" Blaine suggested, prompting a small laugh from the slightly taller man.

"Fine. But I still despise it." Kurt gave in, but of course he didn't really have a choice, considering the large smile that was causing him to internally combust a little more every second.

"So, Kurt…" Blaine started, looking at the boy opposite him with a small glint in his eye. "Tell me a bit about yourself. The only thing I really know about you now is your first name and that you don't approve of pink and orange as a colour combination."

Kurt swallowed his coffee and considered, "There's not really much to say, to be honest."

"Tell me anything." Blaine entwined his hands on the table and Kurt followed the movement with his eyes, thinking quickly, his life rushing through his head in a way he hadn't experienced in quite a while.

"Right, well, I'm Kurt Hummel and I was born in Lima, Ohio, as I said. I'm 20, in my second year of college. My father still lives in Ohio, he works in a tire shop. I went to McKinley high which, incidentally, wasn't exactly a very accepting school. My mom died when I was eight and my dad remarried when I was 17. I have a stepbrother, his name is Finn," Kurt looked up at the ceiling, nibbling on his lower lip. Blaine's eyes were glued to Kurt, silently asking for more. "I sing. I was in a glee club at high school. I don't know what else to say…oh, and I'm gay." The words had left his lips so quickly that he hadn't even fully registered them yet. He didn't miss the way Blaine quickly swallowed, his expression changing ever so slightly.

"So what happened with the whole Dalton thing?" Blaine asked quietly, curiosity filling his eyes.

"I wasn't having a great time at McKinley. Things were starting to get a lot worse, and I started thinking about maybe," Kurt sighed as the unwanted memories broke into the front of his mind, "transferring. But I did have friends at McKinley, and I knew running away wouldn't solve anything, but I was tempted."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt drunk in the look of understanding that Blaine was conveying so perfectly, "I know how you felt. I had quite a bit of trouble at my high school too, but I ran away. Sometimes I wish I didn't, sometimes I wish I'd have just stood up and done something…but then I was, I don't know, scared I guess. I didn't want the risk. So I transferred to Dalton."

Kurt's eyes widened dramatically and he almost laughed out loud at the whole coincidence of it all, or at least he would have if the tone of their conversation hadn't have been what it was.

"You…you went to Dalton?" Kurt asked, barely believing it. Blaine nodded in confirmation, his spirits lightening at the sight of Kurt's wonder.

"That's so cool." Kurt remarked, lips slipping into yet another smile. Blaine nodded again, a light laugh expelling from his mouth.

"Would you like a little 'about me' too?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's unadulterated interest to be a yes. "I'm Blaine Anderson, I was born in Westerville, Ohio to two of the richest, most stuck up people in the whole of Ohio. I have two little brothers, they're both still in high school back there. I play the guitar, obviously, and I was in the Warblers, the Glee Club at Dalton."

"Do you go to college here?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "but I sing where I can as well, and I go to the odd audition every now and again."

"Why did you leave Ohio?" Kurt continued with his questions, wanting to know so much more than what he already did about the man in front of him, revelling in the fact that he had this chance to talk with Blaine, and the fact that Blaine seemed to be reciprocating.

"Probably the same reason you did, I'm guessing: To get away. I wanted a change." Blaine's answer prompted a knowing nod from Kurt, his eyes darting up and down Blaine's face with fascination. He'd never met someone so like him before, someone who he had a feeling went through some of the exact same stuff that he did.

"I'm just going to pop to the bathroom." Kurt smiled, waiting for Blaine's nod and then walking over to the men's.

As soon as he'd entered the cubicle, he slid to the floor. The whole thing was overwhelming him, but for once the overwhelming sense wasn't unwelcome, on the contrary. This meant a lot more to him than it probably should. He wanted to get to know Blaine and he was unbelievably happy that his bout of people watching had landed him this. He scrunched his eyes shut, trying to catch the breath that he hadn't even known he'd lost. He was nervous as well. Part of him wanted to just ask Blaine out, but another part of him was advising him not to. How could he be sure that Blaine wanted anything more than friendship? Was what they had friendship yet anyway? Kurt opened his eyes and bit his lip, deciding then that he'd wait it out. He didn't want to get too ahead of himself. He didn't want to get hurt again.

He stood up, brushing his jeans off as he did so, and sucked up all the courage he had, determined that he wouldn't melt as soon as Blaine flashed that damn grin at him. As soon as he walked back to the table, however, he knew that was going to be impossible, his heart practically skipping out of his chest at Blaine's excitable, puppy-like aura when he returned, something flashing in his eyes just for a moment.

They talked for quite a while, their conversation varying and each of them sharing things so freely that, to other people, they probably looked as if they'd known each other for years. When Kurt finally had to leave, knowing that Rachel would probably have a panic attack if he didn't get back by seven, he bid Blaine a quick farewell, made sure he insulted the scarf once more, and left, smiling all the way home.

He'd left in such a hurry that he hadn't even remembered to ask about whether Blaine wanted to meet him in the same place the next day or anything. He swore under his breath as he pressed the button for the elevator, stuffing his hands angrily in his coat pockets. He felt something against the fingers of his right hand, a piece of paper. He pulled the unknown paper out hastily and unfolded it, a rush of pure ecstasy coursing through his veins as he figured out what it was. It was a little ripped out piece of paper from an address book that definitely wasn't his, an inscription written sloppily but at the same time beautifully on it: '5551276, I couldn't resist. Blaine'.

Kurt re-read it at least six times, not even noticing that the elevator door had opened and that a very disgruntled man was tapping his foot behind him, waiting for him to enter so that he could follow. Kurt's smile returned, bigger than ever and he practically floated into the lift, ignoring the man's strange looks.

* * *

><p>Kurt's thumb hovered over the screen of his iPhone, contradicting thoughts fighting out a seemingly endless battle in his head. It was the first of January, and Kurt had finally summoned the courage to dial the numbers into his phone, but had promptly lost all courage when the task of actually <em>calling<em> Blaine came about. If he did call, what on earth was he going to say? It was bound to be awkward, and what if Blaine thought he was too eager or something? On the other hand, Blaine was the one who'd actually given him his number, not vice versa, and their previous conversations had been mainly confortable, hadn't they?

Kurt groaned and chucked his phone down on his bed, bringing his hands to his face in frustration. _What am I even doing, _he thought. He decided he'd call Blaine tomorrow. Tomorrow.

Definitely.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Kurt jumped at the voice; his head turning so quick that he'd probably be experiencing neck pains later. Rachel Berry stood at the door, her arms crossed over he chest and her eyes latched onto the phone in Kurt's right hand. Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it again as Rachel's eyebrows travelled further up her forehead.

"I…nothing." Kurt knew how stupid he sounded. He locked his iPhone quickly and put it on the bed next to him, aware of how Rachel had rolled her eyes and started moving towards the bed. She sat next to him, picking up his iPhone, and held it in her hand.

"Nothing? Really, Kurt?" She said sceptically. "Wait, what's this?"

Kurt scrambled to try and retrieve the piece of paper, but Rachel held it away from his reach, reading the inscription with curious eyes. Kurt groaned and let his forehead fall into his palm, knowing he'd probably be forced into some explanation and that Rachel Berry knows _exactly_ when she's being lied to.

"Blaine," Rachel started, her tone laced with amusement at Kurt's embarrassment. "Care to tell me who he is?"

"Just someone I met." Kurt replied softly, not looking at Rachel.

"I require a more specific answer, Kurt." She said quickly, leaning towards him. Kurt rolled his eyes and made a noise of annoyance that Rachel ignored.

"Fine! He's the one we saw singing in the park." Rachel stared at him in disbelief, her mouth forming a silent 'o'.

"Oh my God. Really?" Her smile was evident in her voice and Kurt finally turned his gaze to her, snatching his phone back quickly.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business." Kurt said coolly, turning the phone around in his hand.

"Maybe not, but you two would make a really cute couple." Rachel mused.

"Rachel! We're just friends, honestly. At least I think we're friends…I guess." Kurt shrugged, shaking away the confused thoughts that were threatening to take over his mind again.

"You like him, don't you?" Rachel's words struck a chord within him, and Kurt's defences sprung up quickly. He was confused. Did he like him? He barely knew him, but did that matter? Rachel noticed the tension of his jaw and backtracked quickly. "Sorry, I just…do you?"

"I don't know." Kurt replied quietly, looking defeated.

"He gave you his number. Why not give it a go?" Rachel placed a hand on his knee, squeezing ever so slightly. Kurt looked straight into her eyes at that point and she gave him a look that gave him his answer. He nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt held his phone tightly, bringing it to his ear slowly, the ring causing another swell of nervous excitement to rush through his stomach. His arm was trembling slightly in anticipation and he was nibbling his lower lip vigorously. <em>How badly can this possibly go,<em> he thought. The rings seemed never ending and for a moment Kurt thought that Blaine would never pick up, but when he did, Kurt's stomach felt like it had just backflipped or something.

"Hello?" Blaine's voice was a little fuzzy through the phone, but it was definitely him.

"Hey. It's Kurt." Kurt replied, nervously, fiddling with his sleeve and standing randomly in the middle of his room.

"Oh, hi!" Blaine said excitably, his voice a little clearer. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."

Kurt laughed, "No, that could never happen. I'm still having nightmares about that god-awful rag you wear."

Kurt received a quick laugh in return, "What is it with you? It's honestly not _that_ bad."

"It really is, Blaine," Kurt was overjoyed at how smoothly this was going, so glad that their conversation had so far been free of any awkward silences. "Anyway, I'm not really sure what to say right now but I thought it'd be a bit rude not to call."

Kurt groaned internally. _Oh, fantastic. Now it sounds like you didn't want to call him, which is totally untrue. That's all you've been thinking about for the last…well since he gave you the damn number, _Kurt thought.

"Well, I'm glad you called," Blaine laughed, obviously not bothered by Kurt's statement. "I'm singing at Faye's again tomorrow. Fancy coming along?"

"Sure." Kurt said quickly, maybe a little too eagerly.

"Great! I'm starting at six." Blaine's voice was bright, making Kurt smile. Kurt heard another voice, but it was too quiet for him to make out the words. Blaine replied to whatever the other person had said, obviously muffling the phone with his hand. "I've got to go now, Kurt. Alec's calling."

"Alec?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Oh, my boyfriend. I'll see you tomorrow then, Kurt. Bye!" Blaine hung up before Kurt could even form a reply.

Kurt collapsed onto the bed, his head cloudy and his heart heavy. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Of course Blaine had a boyfriend. How the hell could he not have a boyfriend? He bit his lip so hard that it hurt, his stomach feeling like it was slowly being crushed. Blaine wasn't interested in him. Why the hell would he be interested in _him_? He was no-one, just some random loner who couldn't keep his eyes off Blaine. Why would Blaine want anything more than friendship with him? Why?

Kurt groaned and turned so his forehead was pressed against the pillow, very nearly screaming into it. Blaine hadn't been flirting with him, had he? That was probably just how Blaine was, overly happy and affectionate. Kurt tried to lighten up, tried to tell himself that it was still okay; he'd still made a friend, right? But it just made him even more depressed, and anger still flushed through him. He'd been stupid, so stupid.

Kurt didn't sleep well that night.


	2. Part Two

Kurt scowled at the street as he slung his bag around his shoulder and made his way towards Faye's, his stomach heavy and his heart quickly sinking too. He didn't want to do this; he wanted to turn back and return home so that he could wallow in his own self-pity, but he couldn't pull a no-show. He wouldn't do that. He was angry with himself, angry with Blaine, angry with Rachel and her over perky ways.

He was just so angry.

It was almost pitch dark by the time he reached Faye's, and after taking a deep breath and willing himself to move, he finally made it inside into the comforting heat. Or it was at least comforting right up until he saw that smile, and those curls, and that god-forsaken scarf. Kurt very nearly turned on his heel right there and the temptation to just start bolting out of the place was overwhelming.

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice was happy. Too happy, for Kurt's liking. Kurt tried his best to plaster what he hoped was a convincing smile on his face, but to no avail apparently, when Blaine looked at him curiously. "You alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, yes. I'm fine. I'll just…I'll go sit over there." Kurt stumbled over his words and felt the unwanted blush creep up his face. Blaine nodded quickly and went back to aimlessly fiddling with the adjustment dial on the stool.

Kurt sat down, making sure that his seat was much further away from Blaine than it had been the previous time. He saw the female barista raise an eyebrow and he jerked out of his thoughts and stood up quickly and walked over to the counter, ordering his coffee and sending the barista a quick smile and a 'thank you'. He received a funny look back, not that he really took it in.

He sat back down and peered over to Blaine, pretending that he was concentrating on his coffee. When he accidently met Blaine's eye, he jerked his gaze away, embarrassed, and tapped the table, wanting so badly to just get out of the place but unable to due to the contrasting feelings that were waging some sort of war in his head. He was still entranced by Blaine, and he hadn't even started singing yet, for God's sake.

Blaine's voice was different that day, or maybe that was just Kurt's imagination. It seemed so melancholy, like something was constricting him and his voice was being forced out in a way that pained him. The song was sad too, the words of it not fully making it to Kurt's brain and his mind didn't quite process single words or what they meant, but he could just tell by the way the words were emitted and by the way Blaine's voice cracked every now and again.

But Kurt couldn't help considering that it was only him that was seeing, or rather hearing, it in the way he did. Surely it couldn't be, could it? He wasn't _that_ down about it. He'd get over it.

So for the rest of the song Kurt managed, despite it being all but excruciating, to keep a smile on his face. He made a pledge with himself not to look Blaine in the eye and instead stare at the rhythmic strumming of the guitar and close his eyes every now and again. This, however, probably wasn't such a good idea, being that as soon as he closed his eyes, the darkness somehow seemed to re-kindle his thoughts.

_Why isn't Alec here to watch him? _Kurt couldn't help but ask himself as he let his eyes stray to Blaine's unruly curls and the still horrifyingly coloured scarf that hung around his neck, a rush of warm affection spreading right out to his fingertips at the sight.

When Blaine had finished, Kurt applauded like everyone else, and gave Blaine a quick and barely noticeable thumbs-up. Blaine wasted no time in packing up his guitar and sitting across from Kurt, a smile across his face; a smile that Kurt got the feeling was only half-hearted.

"What did you think?" Blaine asked breathily, wiping the back of his hand against his sweaty forehead, the need to be approved glittering in his eyes.

"Good," Kurt replied simply, still trying not to look Blaine in the eye, the revelations that were made last night still hurting him.

"Good?" Blaine raised one of his stupidly attractive eyebrows and cocked his head, trying to gauge into Kurt's strangely out-of-it expression.

Kurt nodded and sipped at his now slightly cold coffee, "Good."

Kurt didn't mean to, he really didn't, but when he did he knew there was no going back and there as not way to rectify his actions. He looked Blaine in the eye. Kurt very nearly choked on his coffee and his eyes watered a little. He'd never seen the beauty of Blaine's eyes quite like this before. It was undeniable, and it was also painful. Kurt shook his head quickly and stood up, uttering something quickly about having to get back home for dinner, and all but sprinting out of the shop, his eyes watering all the way home, even when his choking had long stopped.

Kurt slammed his key into the lock, twisted it angry, and crashed into the flat, ignoring Rachel who was standing at the kitchen door with rubber gloves on and a perplexed expression spread across her face. He chucked his keys into the pot and stormed to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him before throwing himself on the bed.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Rachel nibbled her lip as she considered. On making the decision not to knock, she opened Kurt's door ever so slowly and slipped inside, dodging anything she might trip over and making her way over to Kurt's bed, where her flatmate was lying stomach down on his bed, his face buried in his pillows. She sighed, knowing it might take quite a while to get an answer out of Kurt.<p>

"Get out, Rachel." The pillows muffled Kurt's voice but she could still make out the pain that laced itself into his words. Rachel sighed and sat down cautiously on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall.

"Want to tell me what this is about?"

"Not really," Kurt replied, but he sat up anyway, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and shuffling closer to her. He wrapped his arms around himself protectively and prepared himself for the list of questions that was sure to come.

But they didn't come.

Instead, Rachel just turned to Kurt and stared him in the eye; trying to work something, anything out as Kurt bit his lip at the vulnerability of it all. She nodded and took his hand, flinching at how cold his fingers were as well as how he gripped her hand tightly, this action conflicting with the vocal wish he had for her to leave.

"I've…I-I've been so stupid, Rachel," Kurt lip trembled as he screwed his eyes shut and clutched harder onto Rachel's hand.

"Stupid?" Rachel said softly, looking at her friend sympathetically as he stared down at his knees and supressed a sudden sob.

Kurt shook his head slightly and brought his free hand up to his head, placing his palm flat against his forehead and sighing deeply. Rachel couldn't help herself and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder but, to her surprise, Kurt didn't pull away. In fact, he leant into her embrace and Rachel felt his head fall onto her shoulder as she rubbed up and down his side, well aware that Kurt's chest had begun to vibrate lightly. She hadn't seen Kurt like this for so long, not since his ex had broken up with him, and even then, he'd been angrier that upset. Kurt had been stressed for a while, she knew that, but seeing him so distraught over something sparked an unbearable level of protectiveness and interest over her high school friend.

"Kurt, please tell me," She pleaded, her voice soft and quiet, the opposite to her normal way of speaking, loud and so obnoxious at times that Kurt had physically covered his ears to shut her up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He finally said, wiping his nose on his sleeve, something that Kurt would _never_ usually do. He shrugged. "I'm overreacting."

"I don't know, Kurt. You seem pretty upset about something. You're crying."

"How observant of you, Rachel," Kurt muttered, sniffing and rolling his eyes almost in sync with the actress next to him.

"Oi! No need to be like that. I'm only trying to help you." Rachel replied snappily, but let out a little laugh soon after the words left her lips. She watched as Kurt's lips quirked just the tiniest bit until a smile broke out into his face, the last of his tears drying on his cheeks.

"I know. Thank you, but I'm honestly okay." Kurt's eyelashes were wet and some stuck together and his eyes shined as he let go of Rachel's hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright, if you're sure. But if you ever need to talk Kurt-"

"Yes, yes. I know," He rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her to the kitchen. "Now what are we having for dinner, Miss Berry?"

Kurt strode over to the fridge and retrieved various ingredients, a bouncy, happier aura that clearly wasn't genuine being emitted from him. Rachel stood at the door, watching as Kurt searched for various bowls and utensils. If Kurt thought that Rachel was going to stop right there then he was very, very wrong, because Rachel Berry does not take anything half-hearted and vague for an answer. And Rachael Berry does not give up.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the holidays were over and Kurt was back to the hustle and bustle of his normal life. He hadn't seen Blaine for over a week and he was determined to keep that up, trying his hardest to keep the vibrant colours of the scarf out of his mind. His coffee table went back to its usual state, covered and piled high with a mountain of Kurt's coursework and assignments and Rachel's lines. He slipped back into the mind-set he needed to survive the huge amount of work at college and the rush of the morning became a daily pain again. Nothing had changed. Except it had.<p>

The first day that Kurt went back to college, he didn't go to Faye's afterwards, as was customary. He had a reason though: too much work. Mrs Grey had always been ruthless when it came to starting workloads. The second day found Kurt's presence absent from the coffee shop as well, as did the third, and the fourth, and the fifth. Kurt tried to tell himself that it was indeed because he simply had too much work to do, but he knew that wasn't quite it. It wasn't about the large pile of papers, it was about _him_.

Kurt sighed and slammed his folder down on the coffee table. He knew he was being stupid, he was letting his feelings for Blaine ruin what might have been and could still be a good friendship. He knew that he needed to get the hell over it and get on with his life, because, honestly, he knew pretty much from the start that he had practically no chance with Blaine anyway. Nothing had changed when he found out about Alec; he'd never had a chance in the first place. Blaine was just a nice person, and Kurt had misconstrued that kindness and convinced himself, although he liked very much to deny it, that Blaine might just be interested in him.

Blaine calls him a couple of times, but Kurt never picks up. When he receives a curious text from Blaine, he turns his phone off all together, placing it in his bedroom and practically forgetting about it. He _knew_ he was being insane. He didn't deny it to himself that it was stupid for him to act like this. He didn't deny it because he was too busy trying to wash away all of those feelings he had for Blaine that had built up in his heart. It hurt him to do so, but he knew it would hurt more to acknowledge them.

* * *

><p>Rachel hummed softly as she strolled from her bedroom, waving a hand half-heartedly at a barely awake Kurt and picking the best apple she could find from the fruit bowl. She tugged one last time on her ponytail and, when satisfied, she slipped on her coat and made her way out of the flat.<p>

She didn't really need to be at the theatre till around noon, but Rachel was ambitious, and she didn't want to waste one damn second of her life wasting away in bed or lounging about on the sofa when she could be belting out endless practice numbers before she could finally impress her acting partner with her impressive memory and her exceptional confidence. Rachel was determined to get somewhere in the world, and one day she'd reach Broadway. She knew it.

She sighed cheerfully and breathed in a lungful of cold morning air, relishing the coolness of it as it seemed to envelope her. Snow had fallen the night before but the pavements had already been cleared, the large banks of snow scraped to the side. Rachel skilfully dodged the larger patches of ice and pulled out her gloves from her coat pockets, pulling them on before rubbing her frozen hands together.

The streets were relatively empty for eight-thirty in one of the busiest parts of New York but Rachel took no notice of the outside world as she entered one of her many fantasies, this one, of course, including a large stage and a very impressed audience.

She had methodically planned the route to her current theatre the moment she'd discovered she'd been given the part, so that she could reach her true love as quickly as humanly possible. She knew exactly where it was easiest to cross and where the traffic lights turned quicker and which backstreets led her to where. However, Rachel's mind decided to lead her feet not down the turn at Harboard Street, but to continue walking down the current treacherous path. She knew that this route would take a little longer than her usual, but she knew that she had left incredibly early anyway, and when she finally got to the theatre, she'd still be three hours ahead of the game.

The cold wind was bitter against her cheeks but the smile did not once leave, even when passing businessmen and tired students scowled at her for her over-happy appearance. Rachel couldn't help but be happy in such a location. It wasn't _her_ fault if others didn't hold the same positive outlook on life as she did.

When she finally made it onto the street on which the theatre was located, her ears caught a voice, carried by the wind but still so clear and still so recognisable. Her smile lessened just a little as she saw the familiar head of hair and heard the soft strum of a guitar that impressed even her.

Rachel could understand why Kurt was so strangely star-struck by this man, and that's why she knew that it must be him, or at least something to do with him, that was the reason for Kurt's strange behaviour and fake smiles.

She headed quickly towards Blaine, not blinking once as she bore her eyes into him, the velvet smoothness of his voice soothing to her ears but not distracting her from what she knew she had to do. When Blaine finally noticed her, he shot her a quick smile and continued to sing.

As soon as Rachel was close enough, she snatched the guitar off him, ignoring the strange looks she received from confused and interested passing people. Blaine's mouth was still open but no sound came out as wrinkles appeared on his forehead, confusion clear on his face.

"What did you do to Kurt?" She demanded snappily, holding the guitar out of his reach, her free hand settling on her hip as Blaine's confusion grew.

"What?" Blaine backed away slightly from the intimidating, if not rather small, form of Rachel Berry.

"I'm not stupid, Blaine. Something's up with Kurt, and I _know_ it has something to do with you." Rachel flicked her hair so it fell behind her shoulder and glared at Blaine who could do nothing but back away as far as he could, his back pressed up against a wall, and stare back at her.

"Rachel…I-"

"And don't you dare lie to me." Rachel snapped, pointing her finger threateningly at him.

"Look, Rachel," Blaine started, putting his hands palm first in front of him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. As far as I can tell, I haven't done anything. The last time I've seen Kurt was, what, two weeks ago?"

"Really?" Rachel lowered her hand but continued to stare Blaine in the eye, not blinking once and keeping a level of disbelief in her expression.

Blaine nodded, "I don't understand. I've tried calling him several times but he hasn't picked up and he didn't respond to the texts and…I just figured he was busy or…or something."

Blaine looked slightly hurt as Rachel lowered her head and held out the guitar to him, her forehead crinkling in thought as Blaine retrieved the instrument.

Rachel was confused. Why on earth has Kurt stopped the contact with Blaine? He was so happy before; happier than Rachel had seen him in God knows how long. Rachel had quickly assumed that it was Blaine that had done something, or said something, to him that made him so suddenly upset and cranky. Rachel's curiosity had grown and she was determined to figure it out.

"There's more though," Blaine started as he placed the guitar in its case carefully. "I invited him to come watch me sing at Faye's, that was the last time I've seen him, and he just seemed so….I don't know…distant. But I guess I put that down to him being busy or stressed or something too."

"Mmm." Rachel considered, nibbling on her lip and slipping her hands into her pockets.

"It's not as if I know Kurt that well, Rachel, but funnily enough, I do care about him, and if it _is_ something that I've done to make him feel this way, however he is feeling, then I'd like to know about it and I'd like to make it better." Blaine swung his guitar onto his shoulder and copied Rachel's pose, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I haven't seen him outside Faye's either. I used to see him everyday. I just feel like he might be avoiding me or something." Blaine shrugged sadly as Rachel gestured with her hand for him to start walking with her.

"I think he is," Rachel confirmed before stopping Blaine in his tracks as she stood right in front of him, "But I'm here to help, and no, it's not just because I'm sick of watching Kurt mope around and moan about things as if it's impossible for him to be anything but negative about life; it's because I can see when two people have something, and you two certainly seemed to."

She missed Blaine's sudden shift from relaxed to uncomfortable. She cocked her hip and smoothed her fringe, "I happen to know that Kurt's planning on gracing Faye's with his presence this evening. I suggest you turn up and you figure out a way to put the smile back on his face."

And as if she hadn't been in a deep conversation with Blaine for the last five minutes, Rachel left, speeding away from him before he could even think of replying. Rachel knew this was going to work, she knew it. She'd be damned if she let Kurt spread his depression throughout her life anymore, not to mention that seeing Kurt so upset actually provoked the exact same feeling to swell inside of her own chest.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Rachel. Yes, yes I'm still going. Why do you care anyway…Rachel! For the love of God, I'm going! Look…yes, I know. Yes. Yes, okay, Rachel. Right I'm going to hang up now because you're actually starting to scare me. Yes, I love you. Bye!" Kurt restrained himself from throwing his phone at the wall and decided instead to slam it into his pocket.<p>

You would have thought that after nearly six years of knowing the girl he would have at least been able to cope with her persistent, insufferable mode, but no, he certainly well had not. He wasn't quite sure when Rachel had become so interested in his coffee routine, but she seemed intent of him following through with the small quip he'd made that morning about perhaps popping into Faye's for an early evening latte. Kurt may have not been able to _cope_ completely with Rachel's crazy streaks but he was at least used to them, and something as strange as Rachel's attitude towards him that day wasn't really strange or unusual at all in reality.

He strolled to the mirror and patted down his hair, fixing it slightly in the process. When satisfied, he attempted to smile at his reflection, managing the weakest quirk of lips instead. He sighed at his stupidity and rolled his eyes. He hadn't been Faye's for a long time and he was determined to at least enjoy himself a little bit.

He spent the afternoon finishing his paper and cooking dinner for himself, a task that he'd always enjoyed, and was pleased to find that the sense of achievement he'd gained from this productivity lightened his spirits.

Not even the threat of more snow that the ominous evening clouds gave could backtrack him into that state of pure uselessness that had enveloped him for the past couple weeks. He was wearing a pair of recently purchased black leather boots and his favourite skinny jeans, a long black coat that reached mid-thigh contrasting against his pale face and the white of his surroundings.

He entered the coffee shop and smiled at the barista as she asked for his order. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed his past routine, the sudden confidence he had whenever he entered the shop and the comfort of the heating and the rustic, wood-based surroundings. He made his way to the back of the coffee shop and stripped himself of his coat, hanging it on the back of his chair and sitting down gracefully. The smell of coffee and numerous baked goods drowned his senses, and he gripped onto his latte with a blissful smile. He sipped at his drink leisurely and made no rush to get home, taking the time to just sit and watch and _relax_.

At some point he closed his eyes, letting the noise and the smell of Faye's fill in where his sight should be, swimming in the sense of comfort and familiarity. It amazed him how safe he felt at that moment, how numb to everything else he was as he drew circles on the wood of the table with his pointer finger.

He heard the bell on the door ring out; his eyes still closed, and let his forehead fall into his palm slowly. His ears tuned into the sound of incoherent chatter that was a permanent part of the coffee shop and smiled again to himself, his ears almost not catching onto the sound of footsteps that were becoming louder and louder.

"Hi."

Kurt's eyes snapped open and his head shot up at an alarming speed as soon as his ears registered the voice that was quite obviously intended for him. He had never hated that scarf more, nor had he felt that much contempt for Blaine's warm, if not a little anxious, smile. Kurt was sure that if he'd been able to move, he would've bolted straight out of the shop, but his feet just would not respond to his brain's wishes, his ankles wrapping around the front legs of the chair instead. He couldn't form a reply, his jaw tightening, and Blaine sat down across from him slowly, the smile fading off of his face.

"I haven't seen you for a while," Blaine stated, removing the lid from his coffee, releasing a long wisp of steam from the coffee. Kurt watched him carefully, his finger stilling against the table.

"I've been busy." Kurt shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant but failing to keep the look of pure discomfort and unrest off of his face. It was clear that Blaine didn't believe him and for the smallest flash of time, Kurt was sure he saw a brief light of hurt in Blaine's eyes as he refused to believe Kurt's lie.

"Really?" Blaine asked softly, breaking his biscotti and biting into it. Kurt didn't respond, favouring to entwine his hands instead, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine reached over for Kurt's hand and Kurt nearly fell out of his seat at the action, meeting Blaine's concerned gaze and shrugging again. Blaine didn't release his hand, however. "Look, I know I probably barely know you and all that rubbish, but I feel like…it just feels like you've been pushing me away, and it started so suddenly. I just want to know what happened, or what I did. I don't like being in the dark like this, and after what Rachel told me-"

"Rachel. Oh, of _course_!" Kurt ripped his hand away from Blaine's and glared at him. Blaine looked taken aback, a little scared by Kurt's sudden outburst.

"She just had to, didn't she? Why can't she just keep her nose out of things," Kurt huffed.

"She's concerned about you, Kurt, as am I," Blaine responded quietly, fiddling with the end of his scarf. "Did I do something?"

Kurt swallowed, trying so hard not to get lost in Blaine's sad eyes, "No."

Blaine sighed exasperatedly, "Then what? I don't understand, Kurt. I know that I probably have no right to be asking you this, and I know that I haven't known you for that long, but I do value your friendship…and I've missed you."

Kurt's glare lessened at those words, and he felt something arise inside of him, his attempts at supressing it failing completely. He was even more confused than before because, really, who on earth talks like this when they have a _boyfriend_? Kurt couldn't pin it down. Yes, maybe Blaine was just overly and a little inappropriately affectionate, but to Kurt it seemed like more that that. But at the same time, Kurt knew he just couldn't let that thought alone control him. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself, or at least he hoped he wasn't going to.

"Kurt, please-"

"There's nothing wrong, Blaine," Kurt cut him off calmly, plastering a smile on his face. Blaine's persistence didn't waver.

"No, Kurt, there is something wrong. There must be something wrong, or you wouldn't have avoided me like the plague for the last few weeks," Blaine's voice was a bit harsher now, his frustration with Kurt coming finally coming through. He was practically tearing the end of his scarf to shreds by this point.

"You're ruining your beloved scarf," Kurt pointed out coolly, earning a groan from Blaine.

"Kurt, stop it."

"Stop what, Blaine?" Kurt started, slowly losing his cool. "Why do you even want to know? Why should you care?"

"The way you're acting, Kurt, I don't know why I care. But I do, and I think I have a right to know why you've been rejecting every call and why…Kurt, please." Blaine's eyes had softened considerably throughout his rant when he noticed the way Kurt was coiling in on himself, his eyes darting around the coffee shop nervously.

"I've just been so stupid, Blaine…"

"Kurt?"

"And I'm embarrassed," Kurt confessed, blushing lightly as Blaine's eyes scanned him. Kurt honestly felt like crying. He'd never wanted to get in this situation, hell; he'd been _avoiding _this kind of situation for the past few weeks. But now he was here and on the edge of his brain caving in and letting all of the truth out.

Blaine covered Kurt's shaking hand with his again, compassion rushing into his eyes as he did so, "Kurt, please tell me. I promise I won't judge you, I promise."

Kurt shook his head violently, his eyes watering, and took a few short breaths. He couldn't do this. He wanted to leave. He just couldn't do this. Kurt made to stand up but Blaine caught his forearm before he could move any further and he sat back down, heavily uncomfortable and feeling more like crying every second.

"I haven't been having such a great time either, if it helps," Blaine shrugged, trying to usher Kurt out of his silence.

"Why not?" Kurt's voice was small, but Blaine didn't miss the sudden curiosity.

"Just a load of crap happening, I guess. Complete forgot about a paper I need to write, this snow is driving me crazy, I lost my favourite fork, I ended it with Alec," Kurt was pretty sure that his heart stopped beating at that point and he had to control himself in an attempt to not spit his coffee out, "And to top it off, I have Rachel come and rip my guitar off me to inform me that you've been upset and she thinks it's my fault."

Kurt couldn't speak for a moment, his voice caught in his throat, and he swallowed his attempt at words as he considered.

"Why did you…why did you end it with Alec?" Kurt asked, his mind swimming with a thousand thoughts.

"It just wasn't working, I guess. I'd only been with him for a couple months…I guess I always sort of knew that it wasn't going to go anywhere," Blaine smiled lightly at Kurt.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's for the better anyway, Kurt. I didn't feel the same the same about him anymore, and it wouldn't have been fair to stay with him, especially not with certain things that were happening," Blaine looked up from his coffee and gave Kurt a look that Kurt couldn't quite decipher.

"It's your turn, Kurt," Blaine remarked when Kurt did nothing but gaze at him.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me what's wrong. Please, Kurt. I just don't understand why you've been like this," Blaine pleaded. Kurt lifted his chin and bit his lip. He was still so unsure about this; he didn't know what to do, how to feel, how he should react to this sudden revelation. He didn't understand the mixture of emotions that were piling up inside his head, each contrasting though and feeling making itself known ever now and again. He didn't want to be insensitive…he also didn't want rejection. But rejection to what? He didn't even know if he really did feel that way about Blaine.

"I can't, Blaine. I need to go…"

"Kurt, for God's sake!" Blaine slammed his hand down on the table, the noise attracting a few mildly interested looks from a couple of the customers. "I'm only trying to help and you…it is something I've done wrong, isn't it? It must be."

Blaine stood up, ignoring Kurt's shocked expression. He did up his coat and shook his head slowly, "Great, just great. All this rubbish has been happening and now this? I don't understand what I did, Kurt, and if you don't tell me then I'm never going to know."

And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away from Kurt, exiting the shop quickly, pulling his hood up as he did so. Kurt's mouth was open and the amount of stares he was receiving was unbelievable. Kurt couldn't even register what he was doing before his feet had decided to follow Blaine's path. He sped out of the shop, slamming the door shut, and snapped his head right and left, searching for Blaine through the softly falling snow. He finally caught sight of him and let his feet drive him towards him, Blaine's name falling from his lips repeatedly.

Once he was within distance, he grabbed onto Blaine's shoulder and turned him around forcefully. He kept his hand fastened on Blaine's lightly snow-covered shoulder, ignoring the chill that was steadily spreading through his hand. Blaine breathed heavily due to the exertion of his fast walk and Kurt joined him, panting ever so slightly as Blaine wrapped an unexpected hand around his waist.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered softly, taking in Blaine's dazed expression.

"Please tell me, Kurt. _Please_."

"You, Blaine. It was you."

Blaine pulled him closer and both of them relished the small amount of warmth that was gained from this act. "I don't understand."

"I couldn't bear to see you, you and that damn scarf…not when…you and Alec," Kurt let out a small, hollow laugh. "I was so stupid, Blaine. I actually let myself believe that you might be interested in someone like me and it was all just so naïve and-"

Blaine wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer still, interrupting his rambling speech with a simple affectionate stare, the emotion that was slowly pooling into his eyes telling Kurt that it was okay, that he didn't mind, that he wanted to do something. Kurt could do nothing but stare back and close his mouth, watching as Blaine's eyes flickered to his lips and then back to his eyes.

"Kurt…" Kurt could feel Blaine's breath against his lips as he leant closer.

His whole world became warmer when Blaine's lips met his, the falling snow and the rush of people and cars forgotten as he lifted his hand to Blaine's neck, hooking his fingers around the scarf so that he could pull Blaine fully against him. His mind was finally clear, all of the muddled emotions forgotten as Blaine breathed out of his nose and smiled into the kiss, his hands grasping at Kurt's back as if he didn't want to pull away or leave. Kurt couldn't think of one reason why he'd want to do so.

In the end it was Blaine who pulled away, deliriously breathless and with a giddy smile spread across his face. Kurt was speechless, his fingers still entwined in the pink and orange fabric. Blaine's hand was still tight around his waist. Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's and laughed, ignoring the world around them and focusing just on that moment, that heavenly, glorious moment.

"I missed you so much, Kurt. You have no idea," Blaine closed his eyes. "I couldn't be with Alec, I just couldn't any more. I've never met anyone like you before, Kurt. I didn't understand how you did it, how you made me feel so happy before I'd even said one word to you, before you'd even said one word to _me_. But then I got the chance…and I knew I couldn't just let you go, and I felt so damn awful. Kurt, I understand if you think I'm crazy, if you think this is crazy, but I want to be with you."

"Really?" Kurt asked, allowing Blaine to rub his thumb against his cheek slowly, shivering as a rush of wind came upon them.

"Really," Blaine confirmed.

Kurt leant down slightly and caught Blaine's lips again as the wind stung his cheeks. Blaine responded quickly and Kurt giggled happily into the kiss. He broke away, "So does this mean…?"

"If you want," Blaine replied gently, taking Kurt's smile as a 'yes'.

"You know what I'm going to do first, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt pulled away slowly a put his hand on his hips, studying the boy in front of him carefully.

"What's that, Kurt Hummel?" Blaine replied, mimicking Kurt's stance.

"Buy you a new fucking scarf."

**I'm so sorry for how long this took, but it's here! Yay! I'm definitely doing a short epilogue type thing for this and I'm hoping to get that up by the weekend, although I have a German exchange partner over so I can't be sure. Please review and tell me what you think WhiteRoseRed xxx**


	3. Part Three

**I'm so, so sorry for the wait! Here's the epilogue. If you guys have any prompts for one-shots or anything, then please let me know! WhiteRoseRed xxx**

It was spring, Kurt's favourite season. The wind was light and the sun's rays fell upon the streets at just the right temperature, adding a soft glow to the otherwise boring shops. The clouds had practically all dispersed, only one or two fluffy patches of white here and there, beautifully tainting the sharp blue of the sky.

Kurt occupied his usual seat, sighing contentedly as he sipped at his latte. The crows had returned, all signs of winter gone, and Kurt couldn't be happier. The overwhelming sounds of the city filled Kurt's senses, his ears incurring trouble whilst trying to catch onto people's conversations. Buses sped past every now and again, parting the crowd that had strayed from the pavement to the road, a steady stream of taxis and cars constantly following.

He did this every weekday, his routine unadulterated, his dose of people-watching enough to keep him sane. It was the same as it had always been. He would concentrate on certain people, creating theories and layouts in his head about their lives, where they were going, who they were going to see. It kept him calm and gave him a real bite of reality.

Kurt discovered that you could learn a lot from, what to him, was a necessity. He could pinpoint small changes in common fashion, he could pick out the regular people that he always saw, he could tell when one of the bus routes had changed.

Blaine had been gone for a week, off visiting his parents, but to Kurt it felt like so much longer. He'd grown used to Blaine's company, more than used to it, in fact. His relationship with Blaine had acquired the same quality as his People Watching. He needed it, and without it he felt empty.

Kurt had arranged to meet Blaine at Faye's on his return at five, but he arrived there early as usual; the long day at college having exhausted him, but a small flicker of light still present inside him, ready to spread throughout him at the one sight he had craved all day. A rush of impatience spread through him, a small, warm gust of wind brushing his cheeks with a gentle force.

Kurt unfocused his eyes and stared out into the street, everything blurred and so much less overwhelming. His eyes had been practically trained to spot, within seconds, what he'd had to look for everyday at that time for months. The recognisable curls and the familiar brown leather of Blaine's relative new satchel always seemed to set off an alarm in his head, an alarm that set off, in turn, bursts of addictive emotions.

Kurt sighed and absentmindedly tapped his foot on the leg of the table, glancing at his watch quickly and feeling his heart beat a little faster as he saw the time. He'd missed Blaine more than he could ever have imagined, despite the regular calls and emailing sessions, and he couldn't help the slight skip in his step that stayed with him all day at the thought of his boyfriend's return.

The sight of his quickly approaching boyfriend was nearly enough to make him jump out of his seat, excitable fireworks exploding inside him; Pink and orange fireworks.

Blaine was grinning at the sight of him, his feet moving quickly along the pavement, dodging a few people as they went on their way. Kurt's face split in half as his eyes crinkled and his smile became impossibly wide, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's as the man stood above him, the emotion pooling in his hazel eyes warming Kurt's heart.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, setting his bag down on the table as he stared down at Kurt.

Kurt laughed happily as Blaine pulled the scarf off from around his neck, placing it carefully on top of his bag. "I thought I told you to get rid of that thing. And anyway, Blaine, it's April. Who wears a scarf in April?"

Blaine shrugged. "You know what I think, Kurt?"

"What's that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine picked up the scarf again, smoothing the fabric with his thumbs.

"I think you love it really," Blaine said softly as he leant down and wrapped the scarf around Kurt's neck, observing the way Kurt shivered slightly as the fabric touched the nape of his neck. Blaine tugged gently and enticed Kurt to extend his neck up so that Blaine could press his nose to Kurt's, both of them ignoring the world around them as they basked in each other's presences.

"You're probably right." Kurt whispered, warmth spreading through his cheeks as Blaine leant forward the tiniest bit more, their lips connecting softly.

Blaine smiled giddily as he pulled away, Kurt mirroring his expression, and tucked the ends of the scarf into Kurt's coat. Blaine sat across from Kurt and grabbed Kurt's coffee, taking a quick sip from it before passing it back to Kurt.

Kurt looked down on himself and shook his head, a snicker escaping his lips. "I change my mind. This scarf is still the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen, and it is still, most definitely, an abomination to all things fashionable."

"You're going to upset him, Kurt." Blaine pouted playfully, gesturing to the scarf.

"It doesn't have feelings, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine made to protest.

Kurt continued to people watch, still occupying the same seat years and years after he and Blaine had first met, and when they moved to a small town a little outside the city, Kurt found a quaint little coffee shop and became acquainted and familiarised with the new environment, always looking, always observing, but never searching.

He'd lost that urge now. He had no need to search. Kurt had found what he had always wanted, what he _had_ been searching for. Blaine was the most important piece of him, and now that he had him, there was no longer any need to look for more. But more did come, and that more made their relationship grow stronger: Marriage and children and a house that they'd always dreamed of. Both of them had jobs, their salaries more than enough. Kurt couldn't possibly be happier.

Kurt would visit Faye's occasionally; whenever he was called into a conference in New York proper, he could always be found at that old coffee shop after. It was still comforting to him, the people and the rush and the undeniably poignant memories that came with the setting.

Kurt fiddled with the tassels on the end of the scarf; the scarf that Blaine had wrapped around their arms so that they were joined together on the cold evening of their wedding; the scarf that Blaine must have noticed that morning that Kurt took. Kurt knew he'd be teased when he got home, he knew that Blaine would smirk and comment on the fact that he was clearly forming an emotional attachment to the garment. Kurt would protest. He'd say that he only took it because he couldn't find any other scarves that morning. But he and Blaine would both know that wasn't true.

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled, sliding the palm of his hand against his cheek as he lifted the tail of the scarf to his nose, a strange tingle of euphoria sparking all around his body. He did love the scarf. And he loved the man that came with it.

**That was quite short but I'm sure it was fluffy enough for you! Thank you all for reading. Lots of love, WhiteRoseRed xxx**


End file.
